


Bruised Egos

by ema69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse, Age Play, Anxiety, Controlling, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Original Character(s), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Sassy, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, dominant Kylo, more coming - Freeform, overly detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema69/pseuds/ema69
Summary: Iso was a mistake. It was an unavoidable truth. Yet, Kylo thrived on imperfection, and she was already broken.[ Modern AU, Dr. Ren/Patient Iso]





	1. Guest.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876998) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> I've never written a fanfic before, so time to fuck it up.  
> Um, like disturbing content warning so if you're easily offended,  
> I wouldn't touch this piece.
> 
> ALSO,  
> My chapters will be longer,  
> I'm just not used to it yet.
> 
> plz b patient.

\- I couldn’t help but ring my nails against the edge of the mug, as I felt the sting of concentration furrow my brows together as the impeding footsteps threatened my sanctuary. Tentatively, I raised the cool liquid to my lips, terribly mixed lemonade gave my taste buds the sensation they yearned for, it was hard to eat today, I just kept throwing up. The doorway split open, soon filling the moody room with a warm gleam. My hands carefully placed the cup in the middle of my criss-cross-applesauce, as my back settled against the fluff of pillows, creaking the headboard.

\- A silhouette now filled the empty doorway, as the faint voices of my parents rang through as they scurried to their car. “We love you! Take all the time you need!” A stranger now let his dirty shoes scruff across my floorboards, details focusing in on his features even though I just wanted to close my eyes and scream for him to leave. This was important though, I promised my mom to try, and I was going to. They didn’t handle my condition well, and neither did I, leaving me with a strange figure now kneeling at my bedside, gazing up at me with easing brown eyes, keeping his hands square in his lap, far from invading my space.

\- “Bad conditions, I know. But, I promise, we are already making baby steps” His rich tone only caused the corners of my lips to lean downwards, as my fingers now raked through my sleek, black strands, parting the locks to behind each of my ears. “It’s been a few years, well, more like a decade. You’re really old now.” My back molars gritted against the words, cracking a forced grin his way, as a plush duck was now within my grasp, squeezing it with an urgency to avoid dripping it within my drink.

\- His leather soles squeaked as his full expanse filled my vision, abandoning his kneeling ways. “And you’ve grown quite a lot, but you’ve regressed. I remember your little lisp whenever you said my name, ‘Mr-. Rwen!!!’ I’m rather sad to be here once again, I truly thought we made progress, but no! By the way, I think of your father like a brother, I really do. But, for him and your mom to completely ignore the problem is rather disappointing. Remember when you first acted out and they were about to get you a lobotomy?” His laugh tried to sooth my obvious frustration, yet him casually reminiscing on such traumatic memories only further dug my claws into the stuffie, releasing the tension on the object.

\- “I’d much rather be alone than be nannied by a 40 year old man, besides, it’s rather unprofessional to bring up a patient’s parents. I don’t care if they’re your friend, you’re here to help me, not berate them.” My lanky legs spilled off the opposing side of the bed from him, ambling over to curtains to gently close them, trying to retrieve any semblance of privacy. With my head still facing the blocked window, I couldn’t suppress my urge to ridicule him further. “I’ve dealt with myself fine for the last ten years, Doctor. I don’t need you here. My parents are rather flighty, but at least they aren’t overbearing, like you.” Suddenly, the grip of a bastard forced my form around, the psychiatrist loomed over me like a monster, his free palm scratching at his jaw in an annoyed manner as his bent nose wrinkled with the same prissiness.

\- “Sorry for trying to be personal. I thought coming in from the family friend angle would ease your walls. But! Apparently not. It’s okay, we will have missteps.” His shoulders rocked back, straightening up the dents in his suit. Abrasively, he ripped back his hand, turning to trek towards to opening. With his digits now gracing the edge of the door, cut his head towards my frozen body, merely sighing at the sight. “Sleep, we will discuss treatment in the morning.”


	2. Treatment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yush  
> self harm and abuse warning  
> who doesn't love a sweet sweet dose of disturbing content.
> 
> lub u

\- My hands couldn’t help but slick up the railing with nervous sweat, a ting of disgust crinkled my lips at my own bodily functions. The toaster popped out two eggos as I descended down the steps, the awkward sight of a stranger in my kitchen forced my feet to fumble down the last stair, barely avoiding a tumble. “I saw that.” God, I knew the guest bed was rough, but it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to warrant that gross grumble. I tentatively slipped into the high chair beside the island, silence settling between us before a lone waffle was placed before me.

\- “For being allowed to stay at my house, the least you could do was make a real breakfast. Come on. Eggo? Ever heard of eggs? Toast?” I dejectedly mumbled the last sentence before sloppily using my plastic fork to slice up the waffle and shove it in my maw, wondering how long it’ll stay down. “You could be a normal patient and go to my office once a week for an hour therapy session. But no, we are here because you pose an immediate danger to yourself and frankly, your parents can’t handle it. My wife wasn’t very excited that I left her, and got even more pissed when I couldn’t give her a return date.” My eyebrow peeked at his grizzly appearance when he finally looked back at me at his mention of ‘the wife’. In fact, I almost choked on my waffle at the shadow casted on his chin, with his usual slicked back hair now tossed lazily around his mature features. 

\- “Your wife? Ah! Is it the woman that came over for my 6th birthday party!? What is her name, Rey? Or, it would be Mrs. Ren now. Hmmm, she was so nice!” The plastic fork rang against the plate as I threw up my hands in excitement, all those therapy sessions were only manageable because of her story time afterwards. Yet, Dr. Ren merely ran his hands through his hair, raking it back into a ponytail, “Mm, yeah. Now eat. We are already running late for the mental examination. It’ll get too hot soon for physical activities.” My appetite plummeted.

\- My lips drooped into a frown as I pushed the plate to the side, before resting my palms against my stomach, shaking my head. “I feel like I’m going to throw up.” My shoulders popped as I stretched out my arms in a feigned yawn, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. “I think I should head back up to bed, still, soooo tired…” My foot slipped onto the floor, almost off the chair before his palms smacked against the granite before me, sending a shock down my spine. “A person of your condition should be placed in a mental hospital, yet, you’ve already refused treatment at such an institution. If I wasn’t here babysitting you, you’d be put on a list and be forced to go. Now, get back in your seat and we will do the examination now.” 

\- Just seeing him turn to retrieve his clipboard forced my palms to fiddle with one another, as my jaw tightened in suspense at the questions awaiting me. I always lied. I lied to get out of everything, but he already knew. My parents caught me red-handed and told him everything! It wasn’t my cat, I didn’t fall down the stairs. It wasn’t hickies. I’ve tried every excuse already. His boney fingers gripped at my old hello kitty pen and clicked it multiple times, eyeing me slyly from above the notes sheet. Stray strands of his coal locks fell from the hair tie just as he cracked a strange smile. “Relax, I don’t have the lollipops from when you were a kid but if we make it through this without interruption, you can sleep with your door closed.”   
His whole demeanor melted into a slacked state, leaning lazily against the opposing counter space before casting all his attention upon me. I felt a subtle draft. “Soo, Iso. How was Sophomore year? Friends? Grades?” His tone had a chilled cadence, trying to force me to loosen up my barriers, yet I’ve never felt so uncomfortable. “A-Ah. I was top of my class, and I blended into the student body well. Nobody knows, hahahaha. My friends are wonderful and support me in everyway, I couldn’t have it better!” Goosebumps appeared down my lithe arms, forcing me to squeeze my limbs closer to my body to try to retain warmth. My eyes acutely focused onto the movements of the pen, trying to make out the lettering, yet he merely casted a look of disappointment before raising up the board. 

\- “Well, that sounds great, I expected no less from you. You really know how to put on a good show. Now, any more personal relationships? Your parents said you were, seeing a boy? Slightly tall, dark curly hair, tan. Does that ring a bell?” The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as he left his position to now lean against the edge of the island, peering straight at my darting eyes, as though commanding me to make contact. I never like authority. “Poe! Yeah, he’s a senior that helped me with my trial project. I didn’t quite understand the material at hand so he walked me through it. I’ve never had a boyfriend, they seem to take too much time.” His pen was motionless, and he just kept staring, before dropping the clipboard onto the space behind him. It felt as though I could see my breath, his irises were so dark that I could barely make out the pupil, it gave me no warmth. “Lying doesn’t help anyone Iso, you know that.”

 

\- “You always assume I’m lying. Not everything in my life is connected to my issues, perhaps I was just born this way. There’s no reason to look so deep into it!” His elbows rested right before me, flexing his upper arm muscles beneath his gray long-sleeve. Long, bony fingers rested against his cheeks as he unconsciously scratched at his stubble, keeping me pinned by his pure despondency towards me. “Iso, what are you going to do tonight? Brush your teeth, take a shower. But, then what? What will you watch beneath your covers, and try to act on yourself? How long do you want me hounding your summer break? How long will I be forced from my home? It all depends on how you accept treatment. You’re acting like a child.” He knows, he knows too much. I reeled back in my seat, the hind legs threatening to tip. He was blaming me for everything, he guilted me for being this way!

\- My legs screamed up the stairs, tripping upon themselves as I veered towards the bathroom, collapsing against the cold tiles, but they held more warmth than he did. No footsteps followed me. I had time. Using the edge of the sink, I hoisted myself up, opening up the white cabinets beside me to take out a tampon package, adrenaline fueling my overwhelming urge. I pulled out a thin, silver razor. It gleamed in the bright bathroom lights, reflecting my own green eyes, I needed this. My free hand gripped at the edge of my shirt, lifting the fabric to just below my breasts, before shimmying down the top of my sweats, revealing the curve of a hip bone. The slick blade etched a clean line above the bone, minimal spilling. Then, another cut came, right above it. I couldn’t help but groan at the stinging sensation, my teeth digging into my bottom lip to ease the pain and noise. 

\- But, I couldn’t resist the tears now pooling down my cheek. It felt so right. The next slice cut a little too deep, causing the air to expel from the lungs in a huff, streams of blood now soaking into the cotton of my panties, enough to stain the outside of my pants. I wanted to keep going, to see how deep I could cut. Yet, the thump of a guest now echoed into the hallway. The blade fell into the sink, as my palms both smacked against the most urgent slice, applying pressure with little avail. My pale skin soon becoming overwhelmed with the staining of red, everything looked so clean. I just wanted to dig my nails further into the injury, could I rip myself apart?

\- The wood of the door could barely resist the slam that threatened to rip it apart board by board, a rattled figure now looking over my compromising position. His hair, a tangled mess, as though he lost the ponytail just by forcing himself into this room. His stern, imposing figure was now bent over me, taking both of my wrists before throwing me to the floor, casting right on top of me, as his knees locked me into place. “Why are you smiling! This isn’t normal!” His outburst led those darken eyes to coast down to my exposed hips, before a shift. “There are so many scars, your parents only found the faint ones lingering on your wrists, yet you simply changed places.” Dr. Ken, he’s acting weird. His lips were now curling up into a cruel smirk, the opposite of my gleam.

\- “This is bad.” The smile was wiped from his lips, as he freed one of my wrists to rip the shower curtains apart, lifting my light body into the curve of the bathtub, before roughly dropping me into the dip. “Fucking hell! Go before I scream so loud the cops come!” I cocked my leg back, aiming straight for his jaw. Yet his tight grip now caught hold of my ankle, wringing it to the point of overwhelming pain. My chest raised in a writhe of desperation for freedom, this wasn’t cathartic, it was just abuse. “S-Stop, it burns, dickhead!” His head tilted toward me, casting a downward gaze of annoyance. “Oh! If it burns, let me help you little brat.” The grip ripped at my skin to the point of a scream expelling from my lips, before a downpour of freezing cold water tore into me. 

\- The death hold on my ankle was finally released as he rose up to adjust the shower nozzle, shifting it right towards my abdomen, mixing the water with the blood. My white tank top became an eerie translucent as he continued to tilt the shower head upwards, till freezing spray overwhelmed my face. My hands struggled to get a hold of the edge, trying to slip over the seam. Yet, I was interrupted by the Doctor pulling me out of the tub, allowing me to sprawl over the floor in a heaving mess. “You’re going to learn, self harming behaviors only bring punishment.” His scorched grasp soon squished my cheeks, forcing me to look up towards him. “I’m only here to help you.” Bullshit. I couldn’t restrain myself as I spat onto his jaw, the drool dripping off onto the tiles below, before I completely gave out.

\- The fluff of a duck peered right at me as I lazily opened my eyes, averting my gaze to realize the windows were pitch black. I slept through the fucking day. The creak of a door opening ever so slightly was enough to make me flip around, but the doctor was already gone. “Goodnight Iso.”

\- Fuck.


End file.
